Her Voice Whispers Back
by Karasuakaki
Summary: The story will take place 4 years after the war. It will open with Zuko receiving a letter from Azula's caretakers that have him call on his friend Katara's help. Will Katara be able to bring Azula back from the clutches of madness that have controlled her for four years?
1. Chapter 0

Author's Note:

Hello. So, I'm new to this writing fanfictions, but I figured it might be relaxing, so I'm giving it a try. Any's this will be my first, so please go easy on me as this is a work in progress.

This story will be an Azula X Katara fanfiction. The story will take place 4 years after the war. It will open with Zuko receiving a letter from Azula's caretakers that have him call on his friend Katara's help as for her experience with Azula after the Agni Kai, as well as her abilities as a healer will come in handy.

Will Katara be able to bring Azula back from the clutches of madness that have controlled her for four years? Will Azula accept her help? And will Katara find out that Azula is just as broken as Zuko was?

That's the summary. I hope you all like it please read and review. I'll read all of the comments, so fill free to add anything that you'd like to see in the story I'll try to see if I can add any of it. I would love to hear about your ideas because this story isn't just for me but for you as well.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: So, as I said in the first authors note this will be my first fanfic. I've many before, and I can speak from experience. So, I'll keep this short. Azula and Katara are going to be the only relationship in this fanfic. Except for some obvious ones like ZukoxMai, SokkaxSuki, and I might add some TophxAang. I'm stressing this now as not to cause too much disappointment for you guys that are reading. I'm going to keep the smut and lemon scenes to a minimum. There might be some kissing scenes here and there but it's mostly going to cover Azula's recovery. It's rated M for safety reasons as this is my first story. I don't want it to be taken down for small reasons like the rating. Also, the characters might be a tad bit out of character, most Azula, so please work with me here. Some characters will be made up like nurses and doctors those will be mine. However, feel free to use them if you like them.**

 **I'd also like to ask you the readers to help me with keeping the characters as close to what they were in the show and comics. So, feel free to message me if they seem to out of character and how you feel like I could fix it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I in no shape or form own ATLA or any of the characters created by Michael Dante DiMartino or Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 1 Letters Received**

Zuko had just received a letter from Flaming Lily Island pertaining to his sister. To say he was disheartened by the news was an understatement. It had already been four years scene he took over as fire lord and the defeat of his sister. In his letter, Doctor Li told him of the five stages of mourning. While experienced by all the patients' order in which they come varies between people.

He did state that it usually follows the lines of denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. The more serious cases would have different stages appear at random, and they followed no singular line. For Azula, first came anger, then denial followed, by bargaining which turned into depression, and stayed that way. She had been that way since the second year of her imprisonment.

Zuko knew of these actions from Doctor Li. Who stated she begged for forgiveness and lashed out in anger when she received nothing. He knew how she secluded herself in a corner of her cell. She would count bricks until she passed out from exhaustion. However, this letter had him worried that perhaps his action of not going to see her caused more harm than good.

From what Doctor Li wrote Azula had finally broken to the point of no return. She barely reacted to her name anymore, and would instead talk to people that weren't there. Which she'd done before, but never to the degree or frequently as she is now. She barely acknowledged anyone that came to her cell. If she did, she would quickly turn her attention back to the opposite corner.

She was barely eating anymore, and would only react to the food that touched her lip. Though, most of it didn't stay down as they had to clean vomit every day. Her body was starting to fall apart for no reason. She was losing weight and fast. It was also radiating enough to burn anyone with the lightest of touches. Doctor Li was worried that she might not make it if she didn't get better. He and his staff had tried everything in their power, but it just wasn't working.

Zuko sighed as he finished reading the letter for the seventh time. He wanted to help his sister. He just had no idea how. He knew he needed a healer, but he had no idea who to ask. Who would be willing to help his sister? The one who along with his father brought destruction wherever they went? He knew that he'd need someone from the water tribes. His first thought went to Katara, but he knew that she's most likely not want to help with her teaching at her grandfather's school.

Besides Katara Zuko didn't know that many waterbenders that were healers. Even less so ones that would want to help heal his sister. As he sighed, Mai walked in wearing her usual clothes. They had gone through some rough spots in their relationship, but they had managed to smooth somethings over. They had both decided that he'd stop hiding things from her, basically become his advisor, while she expressed her feelings more outright.

See that Zuko was stressed, she spoke in slight concern, "Zuko, what's bothering you?"

"It's Azula."

"Did she escape?"

"No, but... she might soon. In a way." Zuko said as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do you mean? You don't seem to be worrying as much as you should." Mai said with furrowed brows.

"Mai... the doctor thinks she might not make it until the end of the year."

Mai's eyes widened slightly in shock. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Zuko rubbed his eyes as he sat back. "I want help, but I don't know how."

"Zuko you need to do what you think is right. Just like you left to join Aang and when you gave me a second chance."

"Thanks, Mai what did I deserve to have you?" Zuko asked as he rested his forehead against Mai's.

"You helped stop a war, stupid."

"Did you just call your Firelord stupid?"

"No, I called my husband stupid," Mai said with a smirk.

That's when Zuko let out a hearty laugh as left his office. He escorted Mai through the entrance of the garden. As he walked with Mai, he thought about Azula, "Mai I'm going to send a letter to Katara seeking her aid with healing Azula."

"I'll support you Zuko because I like you."

"Thanks, Mai, I love you too."

Mai walked a little fast to hide her deep blush.

Katara was showing her grandfather's advanced students learn the water dome form. As the snow fell, she reached down causing the snow to turn into rain. She then proceed to straighten up with her arms out straight beside her. Soon a water dome formed above their heads.

"Now students this both a form that shows the mastery of our elements, because with this form you have both offence and defence. You can freeze it thus creating a protective dome around you and your companions," as she spoke, she made the dome freeze, "or you can use them to create spears to attack."

As she finished, she spun around launching her domes now shattered shell at a snowman one of her students were making. The after effects were a pale-faced student and a lump of snow.

"Thank you, Lisa. However, please pay attention instead of making snowmen. This technique might save your life one day," Katara said kindly, but firm.

"Y-Yes Master Katara!"

"Good, now please practice amongst yourself I'll help you if you need any. I'll help correct any mistakes your making."

Katara stepped away from the group of students. As she walked off to the side, she noticed a messenger hawk heading towards her. She held her arm out as it perched itself on her forearm. After establishing its balance, it bowed its head for her to grab the letter.

As she took the sash off the scroll and unrolled it to read, she was surprised that Zuko would send her a letter. If he sent one to her, it would mean trouble. Hastily she read the scroll before she furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation. It read as follows:

 _Dear Katara,_

 _While I would like to say this letter contains good news, unfortunately, that's not the case. It has to do with the Agni Kai that won me the position of Firelord. I'll be frank with you. It's Azula I need your help. You're the best healer that I know. I need you to try and help. If you come to the Palace, I'll explain the situation. You're the only one that I can think that'd be willing as you were there when she first broke._

 _Please Help._

 _Sincerely your friend,_

 _Zuko._

After reading the letter, Katara ran to her Grandfather Paku. She quickly explained that she'd be away for an unknown time, she ran to find Appa. It didn't take long to find Appa and throw her packed bag into his saddle. It had become a habit to keep a bag packed with all the places she had to go with Aang, even if she didn't want to.

While she was climbing on Aang flew over with his glider. "Katara what's the matter? I thought we were going to go penguin sledging. Why are you leaving so suddenly and why are you taking Appa?"

Katara, sighing internally at Aangs oblivious clinging which was starting to suffocate her mental and drain her emotionally. "Look Aang, I've got to go. Zuko asked for my help. And-"

"Wait, Zuko? What does he want? Why did he send for you and not for me?"

"Aang. I have to heal someone can you do that? No, you can't. So, I'm going I know a little of what they need, and I'm taking Appa because it's the fastest way there okay?!"

"K-Katara why are you mad? I'm just trying to understand it's suppose to be our vacation, but you're spending most of your time at the school or with your grandma. I just want to spend time with you, but to me, it seems like you're avoiding me!"

"Well, maybe I am Aang."

"But why? I don't understand!"

"If you don't understand, then maybe we shouldn't be together," Katara said quietly.

"Wait, what? Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Yeah... I guess I am," she said, with her back turned towards him.

"You can't break up with me!"

"Why is that Aang!" she asked, whirling around with fire in her eyes.

"I'm the avatar, and we're meant to be together. Whether you like it or not Katara. You're supposed to be the happiest with me!"

"Enough! Enough Aang, I'm going. It doesn't matter what you say to me. Got it?!"

After saying that she climbed atop of Appa. She side glanced down at Aang she spoke, "I'm going to stop at Kyoshi Island. I'll pick up Suki or someone to come with me so they can fly Appa back to you. I'll be staying in the fire nation for an uncertain amount of time. I'll come to find you when I'm ready."

With those words, she flicked her wrist and called out, "Yip Yip."

It wasn't until the village was a small dot on the horizon that Katara allowed herself to wrap her arms around herself and cry into her knees.

 **So, some may be confused as to why I made Aang this way. I'll explain my thought process. As I told you guys before its four years after the war. Meaning Aang is going to be sixteen or seventeen depending on when his birthday is. As such he will be a teenager and as all teenagers go through various emotions. As such I decided to make him slightly possessive of katara because of what happened with the monks and other nomads. Thus, making him have a fear for losing those he holds dear, meaning his friends and most especially his girlfriend. Though I guess now its ex-girlfriend now.**

 **And because of that his personality and Katara's clash, thus making her fiery temper and independence clash with his dotting and possessive one.**

 **Anyways don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone (=_=). Sorry for not putting a new chapter out last month it was a busy month at my work. Though I'm sure you all can relate. So, I wanted to give my thanks to , st4t1c sh0ck, (I agree with your queen statement), and sarellasand1 for giving me their thoughts. I'll admit another reason my chapter was late was that I was working on my dialogue, as I was told it sounded like soap opera. Also, I'd like to give a warning about some changes in the story. First is the ships sailing if you catch my drift, lol. For those hoping to have a Taang, Tophxaang, pairing that'll unfortunately not happen as I'm going to bring in a character that'll have a history with Azula and having Toph and them coming along with Katara when she stops at Kyoshi. For those who can guess who it is you have my respect. I also need Toph and _ will be giving their support for Katara and Azula's relationship. And if you can guess who I'll try to add something to the story that you want to see just tell me in the review. Just make sure that you tell me your guess before Wednesday as that's when I'm going to post the next chapter.**

 **And the second is that originally, I was going to give Aang a ship, but you know what. No, he can suffer for his mistakes. He shouldn't have yelled at one of my favourite characters. Not to mention he's not going to take a hint and appear in the later chapters. Sorry for the spoilers but I have to make drama, right? Sorry for the rant.**

 **Anyways, last of the announcements at least three chapters are going to be released this week as I have the week off. So, we should see Katara and Azula meeting by Friday. Unless something happens to my internet which could happen with eight feet of snow being outside in my front yard.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Oh, and this story belongs to me but the characters and world belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

Chapter 2: Fires Burn

She laid in a small curled ball. From her long hair that shrouded her face to the clothes that dangled from her body, it was difficult to distinguish her identity not that she really knew what it was. She just knew that she was worshipped and was now feared, like a monster.

Or perhaps that was someone else? Maybe a past life that awakened after whatever happened? She wasn't all that sure anymore. She knew that she was being taken care of by the time spawns. They always showed right after the that one left.

When the Time Spawns were there, and that one was gone she always got bored.

There was so little color in her world it was mostly black, but she wore a dark red maybe brown clothes. It was hard to tell with so little light. Not that she knew what was, but it was one of the words she remembered. However, for some reason, the word sounded incomplete. Besides those colors though there was one and that was white.

Unlike, those Time Spawners whose skin was a variety of tans, hers was white. Maybe that's why they feared her? It made sense. But what if it was something else? She'd have to watch them more, maybe they knew she was watching them. She couldn't help but find that as scary. She'd have to be more discreet with watching them.

"You Coward. YOU FAILURE." Came a harsh and cold voice.

She looked to the opposite corner to see That One standing there with his long red robes and gold crown in his hair. His cold amber eyes stared at her. He stroked his goatee as he looked at her from up high. She shrunk a little under his stare.

"Hello That One. You're here early."

"You failure. You lost the throne to your failure of a brother. Your worst then a failure. You filth." He sneered at her.

"That's interesting. That's the first time you said that. However, that was your 4383 time calling me a failure, and your 2922 calling me a coward." She replied with dulled interest. "You can keep talking, I'm just going to ignore you, except your insults I need to keep track of them. It helps with the boredom."

She spoke while That One kept yelling, almost as if he didn't hear her. She shrugged at the thought seeing how she couldn't do anything. That One was hard to control. The Other One was also hard to control. She was similar to That One in the sense that she insulted her. The Other One showed up more than That One to slander her.

She didn't really mind when Ursa showed up though. She didn't call her names, she talked with her about random things. Though she did see that Ursa always had this sad look in her eyes. She couldn't take comfort in having them there because they, Ursa, That one, and The Other One, always stayed on the opposite side of the room.

Soon enough the Voice of Insults stopped and the Time Spawns walked in. They fed her the same bland slurp they fed her on the first day then used a cold and wet rag to rub her down. They liked her to be clean. They must like her white skin. They gave a cup of water and sat it next to her before leaving just as quick as they came.

Time for sleep she thought after she threw up what little she managed to swallow. It was happening more often. Maybe she was sick? That wouldn't be good. Ursa would be lonely so would The Other One and That One, even if they didn't want to admit it. The Other One showed up shortly after. She always stood in front of her.

"Look at you. And you call yourself a princess, a Firelord?" asked the black haired girl with shiny gold eyes in armor colored in black and red.

"No, I don't call myself that. You do."

"Tsk this is why you lost. You're weak. You need others to help you eat. What happened to us? We use to walk with no obstacles in front of us..."

As The Other One kept talking she closed her eyes listening to the Voice of Memories lulling her into a deep sleep filled with blue flames and blush flashes of light. It still sounded incomplete. Too bad the voice of faith didn't come today, but she rarely came.

 **Well that's the chapter. Please don't be afraid review to do so honestly, I'll try to correct it if I can.** **I hope my dialogue was to your liking. st4t1c sh0ck thanks for the positive reviews. If you want to change the names for the nurses and Azula's hallucinations let me know I'm opened to changing them. Don't like them much either, but I couldn't think of anything. \^(' ~ ')^/.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hey everyone, I was sad to see that no one guessed on who it could be that Toph is going to be with. Too bad now you'll find out with this chapter. Though my option for adding stuff you'd like to see is still open.**

 **Anyways after this chapter the three chapter that are going out today were originally meant to be one. However, they became too long so it needed to be broken up into a three parts, as such the next two wont hold Author Notes. Though just now that I added my own little elements to the design of Katara and Zuko. Alright time to get down to business. Before the chapter starts, I must say something really important.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters and locations (excluding Flaming Lily Island) belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **P.S. Be prepared for a surprise.**

 **Chapter Three: Moon's Answer**

The moon hung heavy in the sky. The frost ring surrounding it shined with its soothing light. It was bright as it reflected on the calm ocean waves. The stars reflected on the calm ocean waters making it seem as though one were flying through space. As Katara sat on her flying friend, she couldn't help but think all that happened in the last twenty-four hours.

She sighed while gazing at the rushing water. She wished that she had someone to talk to, someone that'd understand how she felt.

She had a duty not just as a healer but as one that represents peace. It was her duty to come to the aid of not only the Firelord but also for her friend. She understood why Zuko asked for her over anyone else to help save his sister.

She was there when Azula broke when she went from a warrior princess to a broken child of war. Azula had caused so many tears and heartbreak, but when Azula broke Katara could feel anger towards the sobbing princess. Her Father had left her behind, along with her brother and her friends. She had gotten everything that Ozai had been promising to her, but in the end, she found that it wouldn't fill the void in her heart.

At least that's what Katara that had happened. She remembered Zuko telling her about his childhood. He spoke of his sister's affinity with fire bending and how his father personally trained her. Katara couldn't imagine training under that monster. She was told by Zuko that Azula was once mischievous but caring at least before she became a pawn to her father. Then she became how she and the rest of the gang knew her.

Katara glanced at the moon wishing to talk with someone that might understand. Her life was a mess now, not only did she somehow have to get Azula healed, but she'd broken up with Aang simple because she didn't have any more love towards him. As she looked at the moon, she noticed the brighter glow coming from it.

Katara was shocked when light soon took the form of a person. It glided closer to her before it was sitting next to her.

That was when the glow diminished enough to allow details of their face to form. The girl, no, women sitting beside of her was Yue, the new moon spirit. She giggled softly at Katara's stunned face. She quickly composed herself and slightly bowed her head with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Yue. Uh, how have you been?"

"Please, Katara you're only making this awkward. But I have been well-considering everything."

"Right, sorry. I'm just not sure how to speak with you. I mean, I know you, or knew you? I'm just not sure if I should talk to like I would to a spirit or a human." She finished before quickly raising her hands in front of her and adding, "No offence."

"Well, you could talk to me like a friend. Last we spoke I believed us to be so, right?"

Katara allowed a smile to appear on her face, "Of course, Yue." She sat in silence for a moment before facing Yue and asking, "So, not to come off as standoffish but what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you wish to have someone to converse with someone that would relate to you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a spirit, and a powerful one at that. It does come with certain concessions."

"Oh...That's convenient."

"Sometimes."

"...Sorry, I guess I made it awkward."

"It's fine...So, what seems to be the trouble? I've never seen you so distraught before."

"It's complicated."

"I thought that's why you wanted someone to talk to?"

"huh... it's like this. So Aang has been dragging me around for months help solve problems. At first, it was fun, just being with him, helping rebuild the air nation solving territory problems. But with all the problems we're fixing, we had no time for our relationship. It doesn't help that Aang still thinks he's twelve years old, because of this our relationship hasn't moved anywhere from when we first got together, and that was four years ago."

"So you broke up with him?"

"Exactly, but I still feel horrible. Should I have tried to talk with him instead of bottling it up and storming out like a spoiled brat?"

"I believe you should follow your heart. What you have done might be seen as impulsiveness, but I see it as your heart taking control of the situation and making a decision that'll make you happy in the long run."

"Thanks, Yue. I don't know if you were always this smart or if it was just you gaining wisdom from being a spirit."

"T-that hurts," Yue spoke with faked hurt.

"Pfft... You can blame me we didn't chat much."

"Well, can't do much about that now can we? So what was the other problem?"

"I wouldn't say it's a problem exactly...it's just I'm supposed to help to heal Azula, but I don't even know where I would begin. It's not hard for me to fix her physical state, but Azula's mental health? I'm clueless. I mean. How do you help her when she's been controlled her whole life? But she needs that control in order to keep her from hurting herself and others?

"I just don't know how to undo what Azula's father has done to her, and I don't even know how much damages been done to her. Zuko only told me what he knows, but how much is that worth? He was gone from her life for three years. There's also the fact that from what I personally saw she cracked after her bother and friends abandoned her. That'd mean she has abandonment problems, so what happens if she grows attached to me? Do I leave and have all my work go down the drain?" Katara sighed exhaustedly before continuing, "I have so many questions but so little answers. I don't know how to fix what's so broken."

Katara looked over to see Yue studying her intently. Her gaze seemed to slice right through her soul pulling at each tug and scrutinizing it to the highest degree. She seemed to swallow Katara's soul whole. After several minutes of staring at her, Yue lowered her gaze to the water.

She lowered her hand towards the calm water and made a ball of water float towards her. She moved it back and forth stretching the water to make long flowing swirls. She looked up from her concentration to wave Katara to come closer. Quizzically, she scooted closer to Yue. Yue smiled softly much like to a grandma would a child before a story.

"Katara what am I holding?" her question catching Katara off guard.

"Water..." she answered uncertainly.

"Exactly, now touch a part of it with your finger."

Katara did as she was told and touched the water with her finger. The cold water slid past her finger and continued unhindered.

"Water is forever changing, it's flexible, it adapts to all conditions. It changes its shape to fit all containers fitting through the smallest of cracks. Now watch."

Yue gathered the water into a ball before freezing it. She soon turned towards Karata and held out her hand. Katara opened her palm only to receive shattered ice. Questioningly she looked up to Yue. Yue only smiled and spoke two words, "Fix it."

Katara blinked before looking at the melting ice. She blinked it a couple of times before she melted the ice and formed a ball. She held it back to Yue, who only shook her head and pointed to an empty water skin.

"Keep it. It might come in handy. Do you understand the answers to your questions?"

"No, how does melting ice and making into a ball help me now?"

"The water that bends around obstacles is you. While the ice is Azula. The rest you must figure out. Just know that the moon and ocean spirits will always be with you. While I want to tell you the answer I can't, I must only guide you on the right path. It's up to you to decide to walk it."

As Yue spoke she lifted back up towards the moon before fading out of sight, leaving a bright moon and a confused Katara behind.

The next morning Katara flew into Kyoshi island just before dawn. She guided an exhausted Appa to Suki's house and hoped he'd land quietly as he could. Her prays went unanswered as Appa slammed down in front of the house before collapsing. Katara slid down Appa's side and patted his head.

"Sorry, Appa. When I see Suki or Sokka I'll ask one of them to feed you. You rest Appa we're going to set out tonight. Once we get to the Fire Palace you can rest all you want."

Appa grunted exhaustedly.

"I know. Just hold on a litt-"

She was interrupted by a door slamming open and Sokka stepping out with his hair a mess and his sword being held loosely in his right hand. Suki following shortly behind holding her fan looking slightly more presentable.

"Who's out ther-, oh hey Katara. What are you doing here, I thought you were with Gramp Gramp with his school? Oh, and where's Aang?"

"I see physically you grew older, but I guess that's what Suki finds charming about you, huh?"

"Wha-"

"Anyways I've a job to do, but I need sleep can I crash until tonight?"

"Umm, I suppose that alright with me, Suki?"

"You know you're always welcome soon-to-be-sister-in-law," Suki said with a smile.

"Congrats, I'm going to bed. Sokka I'll learn more about this when I wake up. Night."

She moved to the door and was almost inside when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh and your feeding Appa, I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, Katar-" he was interrupted by growl behind him. He looked behind himself to see Appa staring intently at while his stomach told him his wishes. "Fine. I'm coming. I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Pit Stop**

Katara woke up about an hour past noon. She opens her eyes and stared at the couch that she stole from Sokka and Suki. She rolled over to see grey eyes staring back at her. Startled, Katara soared into a sitting position while staring the person down.

Crouched where her head used to be was Ty Lee with her energetic smile aimed at her. She was wearing her Kyoshi garb, but without her makeup. She flipped back on her hands as she walked to the hallway separating the kitchen and living room.

"Hey Cutie she up!"

"I'll be right in! I'm blind, not deaf." answered a rough voice.

Soon the master of metal bending came walking in. She stood with her back straight and hands on her hips. Her hair in a loser bun with some hanging down past her shoulders. She was soon hugged from the side by Ty Lee, who promptly kissed her on the check.

Toph blushed slightly but overall ignored her partner's affectionate kiss. "Hey, Sugar Queen. What's up with you having Appa with no Twinkle Toes around?"

"Wait, are you and Ty Lee together?"

"Yeah, well we have a lot in common when you think about it. We came from nobility, and our parents didn't care what we wanted it was there choose not ours. With that much in common, we became good friends that soon turned into a strong bond. Plus we came up with two new techniques. Me being the greatest earthbender it was a given that I'd make metal bending."

"Oh, well I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Suger Queen. We're both prodigies its only natural we get together. Our bond is a strong as my metal and her strikes."

Toph finished by wrapping her arm around Ty Lee and laughed loudly. It brought back memories.

"Okay Melon Lord where's Sokka?"

"Melon Lord?" asked Ty Lee with hand on he chin.

"HaHaHa...I'll tell you, Sweetums. Snozzles is at the dojo with Suki and the girls."

"K, I'll be back in a sec. I'll tell you all what's going on when we get back."

"Yeah yeah get out of here and don't hurry back to fast."

Katara waved as she walked down the one street to the dojo. As she went, she couldn't help but think back. Why didn't Toph want her to hurry back? It's not like Toph to keep many secrets, and if she did, it was because it was a serious matter. Much like when she ran away from home to join them.

After she thought about it, she decided it wasn't any of her business. While she was curious, she would pry. Afterall curiosity killed the cat deer. She soon walked into the dojo and couldn't help but giggle at the sight that laid before her. Sokka has dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior again, though this time he went without the face paint.

While she needed to talk with him and Suki, she wouldn't interrupt their training. They moved much like Aang and herself when they danced with the fire nation students. They flowed like they were dancing. While they were sparred it looked like neither one of them was trying to win their spar.

There was so much love in the air that Katara couldn't help but frown slightly. Everyone else had found love which evolved into something beautiful. While her's stayed stagnant for years before it started rotting from the inside. Until both, it and her friendship with Aang collapsed. She sighed at her depressing thoughts and moved to interrupt their love spar.

"Hey, hate to break this up but can you guys head home I need a favour from you."

"Hah...hah yeah sure Sis we'll be there in a while. Let us catch our breath," answered Suki before adding, "I've got to give the girl their orders before we head up there. You go on ahead without us, we'll be up there as quick as possible."

"Alright, I'll meet you up there."

Katara moved out the suffocating dojo. She headed back to Suki's home when she stopped and noticed just how the small village grew. Before, it only had house leading up the hill with the Kyoshi statue standing in front of the houses. Now the wooden block was the centre of the town with houses surrounding all sides of the wooden memento.

As she stared at the figure on the pole, it felt as if the world slowed to a crawl. She was startled when the statues head moved towards her with glowing white eyes. Katara took a step back and moved to remove the cap from her water skins. The statue moved its head back to its original position, but the statue glowed. That was when Kyoshi stepped down from the pole.

She stood before Katara and looked down on her. Then she spoke, "If you wish to help the one that needs it. You must now that the kemurigen'ei will be involved. You will need to defeat them in order to begin the healing. This is all the advice I can give."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't realize this, but this is of grave importance for bringing balance to the world. One can't bring about a new era with the relics of the past still in play. It must be purified or crush. I offer you this wisdom, Katara. Nothing can move forward if it clings to the past."

She faded with the sounds of shifting rocks. Time resumed its course, and Katara found herself facing the statue almost as if the warning and advice was a dream. Katara walked home not even registering running into people. Her attention was on the conversation she just experienced.

Why was a past avatar warning her? She wasn't the avatar, she wasn't even connected with him any more. And what is a kemurigen'ei? It had to be something well known or at least documented somewhere. She'd have to ask Zuko about it, she just had to think of the right way to ask the question. As she walked back inside the house, she heard voices.

Inside Toph and Ty Lee were speaking with Sokka and Suki. Katara blinked in surprise as she thought she would beat Sokka and Suki. Sokka had changed out of the Kyoshi outfit and was now wearing his normal clothes. He was dress in a blue tank top with his blue pants tugged in his boots. His boomerang strapped to his back while his sword was tied to the left side of his hip.

(A/N I drew inspiration from this pic if you want to visit it to get a better idea. Though he'd look a little younger as he's only nineteen. pin/113715959311970528/visual-search/?x=16&y=12&w=530&h=397 might do similar looks for Zuko and Katara.)

"So I was like-Oh hey Katara what took you so long? I thought you went straight home?"

"I was...thinking after I looked at Kyoshi's statue." She spoke hesitantly knowing Toph would be able to tell she was lying. Though looking at Toph's face, Katara knew Toph had seen right through her half-truth.

"Really? Huh, that's weird we walked by there and didn't see you,"

Sokka said as he scratched his goatee.

"Yeah, uh maybe you just weren't paying attention all that well."

"Hmm, who knows? So, what's going on Katara?"

"Yeah Sugar Queen. Why are you keeping us in the dark?"

Katara walked to the mat at the head of the table and sat down. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. She resolved herself before she opened her eyes, "It's like this..."

Silence hung heavily in the room as Katara finished her reasons. She had told her of everything to do with Azula, except her conversations with Yue and Kyoshi. They didn't need to know about those yet. She was still trying to process their advice. So she waited from them to process the info.

"Okay so let me get this straight you left the southern water tribe to try and heal a mentally insane princess in another nation? Say I supported you in this Katara, why come here? Why not just go straight to the Fire Nation?"

"I've gotta agree with Sokka on this one, Sugar Queen. While I can't read a map, I do know that where we are right now is way out of the way to the Fire Nation."

"Well, it's because I need Sokka to come with me to fly Appa back to Aang," Katara replied as she shifted in her seat.

"That's another thing. Why aren't you with Aang? Why come here to pick me up so I can give Aang back his bison when he could have just given you a ride?"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay, Sokka? Drop it." Katara said with a glare that it'd put Ozai to shame.

"You broke up with didn't you." Toph said in more of a statement than a question.

Katara should have known that Toph would've found out first with her ability to read people it was a given. "Y-yes I broke up with him. Had it been a couple weeks earlier when I got that letter I would have boarded a ship headed towards the Fire Nation. However, time is of the essence, even if I took came and backtracked it would probably still be faster flying Appa then using a ship.

"That's why I was hoping for you to do with favour for me. I don't know how long I'll be working with Azula and I'd rather not have Aang come find me. Especially if I'm working with a mentally unstable patient, I'll need all my attention on this. That's why I need you not to tell him where I am when he asks. So, can you do that for me Sokka?"

"Sure, Katara. Besides, I think me and Suki could use some vacation time. Maybe we'll stop on Emerald Island on the way back."

"Thank you, Sokka." Katara hugged roughly.

"What are brothers for?" Sokka said smugly.

"I'm still trying to find that out," Katara said as she moved back.

"Hey! That-"

"We'll be going as well," Toph interrupted their family bantering as she looped an arm around Suki.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Shut it, Sugar Queen. You can't tell me what to do. We're going that's final." Toph stood strong with determination.

"That's right," Ty Lee said with equally strong, if not more, determination. "I know Azula I can help with what I can. I am or at least was her friend. I know more about her than Zuko. The only one that might know more is Mai, but I doubt you'll get much out of her."

Katara stared at Toph and Ty Lee standing strong together. She couldn't help but think they were a perfect match for each other. "Okay, you can come. Just try not to get in the way of my healing."

That comment sent laughter and sounds of protest which led to more laughter. Sokka started packed all that he and Suki would need, Toph and Ty Lee leaving to do the same, while Suki left to give directions to the Kyoshi warriors.

Katara made sure that Appa was ready for the next leg of their journey. While also checking she had enough supplies and money to make the next stop for food before crossing the ocean to the fire nation. As she waited for the others to arrive, she stared at the horizon as dusk started to set in. The golden red shined down on Kyoshi's statue and bathed a good amount of the street in darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Into the Fire**

The five teenagers had travelled through most of the night. While most of them had bedded down for the night, Katara and Toph remained awake. Katara was lost within her thoughts and duties that laid ahead. Toph waiting for the moment to ask Katara what the deal with the statue was, not to mention only being able to see so much didn't make it all that comfortable to sleep.

Toph couldn't help but turn her head in her friend's direction. She could feel the exhaustion weighing down on Katara, but she couldn't do anything, or at the very least, she couldn't fly Appa. She'd most likely end up crashing them into a mountain or something.

Sokka had offered to fly Appa there but was shot down by Katara saying that she needed time to think and flying Appa would help with that. They had entered Fire Nation waters about an hour ago. Though she couldn't see she had other sense to help her, she was just glad at not sleeping next to Sokka. She still remembered them travelling together, and although she didn't mind, she didn't want Ty Lee to smell that...mess. Even if Sokka was her friend.

As Toph sat there bored out of her mind. She thought back to the reason they were here. She felt Ty Lee stiffen with nervousness when Katara mentioned needing to go to the Fire Nation to heal the lightning shooting princess. Katara explained what she knew of her conditions but ultimately wouldn't know if she could help until she got there and did a checkup personally.

While Toph had only been half listening as she noticed that Katara was avoiding at least two things. One has to do with the statue while the other remained hidden. She had a feeling that it was those two things that Katara was thinking about.

While Toph 'watched' Katara, she felt Ty Lee snuggle closer to her which caused a small smile to spread across her fast. She gently moved her head down and placed a small kiss on the top of Ty Lee's head, breathing in deeply as she smelled Ty Lee's orchid shampoo and cherry blossom body wash. She laid there comfortably with Ty Lee before not too long she felt the rays of the sun warm her skin.

Toph felt Katara shift as she sat straighter than she had when Katara thought the others were sleeping and darkness cloaked her exhaustion. Toph couldn't help but frown when she felt this action, but nonetheless didn't comment on it. She didn't like others picking in her business, and that was one thing she and Katara had in common.

Soon the others had woken up and were chatting lightly, as they ate seal jerky. While Sokka had backed some clothes, he mostly used all the storage they had for food. Not that anyone was complaining, especially when everyone ate the same thing. Soon though, Katara called from her spot atop of Appa's head.

"Finally, we're here."

"Wow, the city is so pretty from up here. I love the mornings it's always so calm. Mornings make everything's aura a vibrant pink," Ty Lee said with passion.

"It's beautiful. Toph look at it," Suki awed.

"Yeah, it's quite the sight isn't it," Toph said mockingly as waved her hands in front of her eyes.

"Sorry... Toph I didn't mean-," Suki winced.

"Haha... I'm just pulling your leg. Though if you want to make it up to me, never mention what happened at serpents pass."

"You know that city could explode at any given moment," Sokka commented informatively.

"...thanks Sokka that's so helpful."

"Your welcome, I like being helpful it's kinda my thing."

"Right."

Zuko had just entered his study when a servant rushed in. In his hands were a few scrolls. He walked in front of Zuko, before bowing and placing the papers down on the table. "Fire Lord Zuko these are the agricultural land surveys from around the kingdom. I was also informed that the Avatars bison has been spotted about five kilometres offshore."

"Good. Those land surveys can wait until have We see to our guest."

Zuko stood from his chair and rushed as fast as he could while keeping his composure. As he came to the courtyard, he could just make out the shape of Appa flying over the rim. He stood shifting his feet with his fist clenched tightly.

Appa landed as softly as a three-ton animal can. Zuko watched as Katara let go of the reins and grabbed a singular bag. She jumped down from Appa's slumped form and trodded over. She wore her regular styled dress with a short-sleeve parka covering her top half with two water skins on her back. Her arms were covered by long dark blue sleeves, and she had form-fitting pants that were wrapped tightly by bandages. Instead of her usual boots, she wore boots similar when they hunted for her mother's killer. She wore a small water skin on her hip.

She stopped before him and it allowed him to get a look at her face. Her hair was done in its usual style, but without her braid in the back. She hadn't changed much since the last he'd seen her except her eyes. They held sadness and exhaustion, with deep circles under her eyes.

She hugged as a greeting, "Zuko it's good to see you. I hope you don't mind that I brought a few people with me. Though only Toph and Ty Lee are staying to help out."

He looked over to see Sokka helping Suki down. While Toph used a pillar of rock to lower herself down and Ty Lee somersaulting down to taggle Toph to the floor, where they giggled like crazy people. "That's fine. I don't mind meeting with friends. So, where's Aang? I don't see him. I thought he'd be here as well."

"I... he's still in the southern water tribe, but I really don't want to talk about it. That's why Sokka and Suki aren't staying. They are going to fly Appa back to him."

Zuko went through a similar situation which allowed him to read between the lines and sympathized with Katara. "I'm sorry. I won't mention it again."

"Thanks. What room of the palace is Azula in?

Katara looked over to see Zuko waiting for them so she grabbed her packs as fast as she could. Zuko was wearing some lose robes with his black pants tugged in. He wore warrior looking robes without armour, that added a lot of protection. He looked like a warlord, but his face showed the gentleness he held despite the scar on his face.

She was thankful that he could guess what happened between her and Aang, without having to explain it to him. Though she was confused when he showed a shocked face.

"She's not here," Zuko said after recomposing herself.

"WHAT? Where is she? What do you mean 'she's not here'?"

"She's not in the capital or the palace. She's on an island to the north called Flaming Lily Island. It's where a lot of nobility send those of their family that have gone mentally insane." Zuko explained.

"Why would you send her there?" Katara was shocked.

"They have doctors and nurse that deal with the insane. They're doctors from around the world. They are able to get about half the residence there back to being normal people that can continue on with their lives," Zuko said further explaining the credentials of the hospital.

"Then why do you need me?" the question while simple looked like the hardest to find an answer to for Zuko.

"Well they're good doctors and all of them have tried their treatment plans, but they're all failing. Not to mention that Azula is not physically sick, I thought that you might be able to help."

"So, what I'm just your last resort? Someone to call when things start to head towards the worst?" Asked Katara in shocked anger.

"No, you'd be my first pick but you had other things going on in your life. It was fair for me to drag my problems in your life and expect you to fix it for me.

"That's would be selfish of me. I thought that the doctors would be able to take care of it for me, but they proved me wrong, Katara. If it was up to me you would have been the first, but you were off helping Aang with his disputes. So I didn't want to be a bother to you guys."

"Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. It was unlike me to do that can you forgive me?"

"Always...and please don't apologize I can tell your tired. I've seen you when you don't sleep so it wasn't all that much of a surprise."

"Gee thanks," Katara mumbled. "So, can you set a ship for us to leave in before the hour? Appa's pretty worn out I don't want to push him any more than he has to be."

"Of course, I'll have one ready. In the meantime, try to catch some sleep. I'll go talk to your brother about what's comes next." Zuko said as he moved past her.

"Wait."

Zuko turned around to see Katara looking at him seriously. "What is it, Katara?"

"You can't tell Aang where me, Toph, and Ty Lee are going. That goes for both you and Sokka. Let him know for me."

Within the hour a ship had been readied, and all of the three girl's belongings were stored. The two groups had said their farewells to each other, and one went inside the palace as the other walked up the boarding ramp. Toph told Ty Lee about her experience with one during Sozin's Comet. While Katara went to a cabin to rest.

Before long they would reach their destination, and she wanted to be aware enough to diagnose the problem correctly. She had a bad feeling, being visited by not one but two powerful spirits told her something about this wasn't natural. Before they left, she had talked with Zuko, and while he didn't know what kemurigen'ei were, he'd have the Fire Sages look for any references to them. It wasn't long before Katara feel into a light sleep as the airship flew north towards one of the hardest challenges Katara would ever face in her life.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, I've seen a lot of people add my story to their favorite story and Author's, so to those people here's a shout out. It's nice to get support for my story. To those that are commenting thank you so much for your words, its really helped me with coming up with ideas on how I should right something. So fair warning VERY long chapter today. It almost about three times long than all of the other chapters.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT BELOW**

 **To those that may be wondering about Azula's behavior keep in mind she's not mentally health so her personality is going to be spiritic for a little while, but not to worry she will be her dominate self by the end of the story. Though for those that are worried about her being meek, worry not because I tried to keep her strong willed and it will only get strong as her health get better. She will see Katara as something to conquer, let's see if she can take our fiery waterbender. That's later in the story though so that'll have to wait. Anyways just try to keep in mind that Azula will be OOC for the next few chapters. Also I hope you like the name I chose for her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER FROM THE FRANCHISE ARE OWNED BY THE WRITERS OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THOSE BEING** **MICHEL DANTE DIMARTINO AND BRYAN KONIETZKO.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Six**

 **The Color of the Sky**

Today was different. That much she could tell when the Time Spawns didn't show at their regular time. She wondered if she did something wrong, maybe they didn't want her anymore. Not that it mattered to her, she had three people that would never leave her. While That One and The Other One didn't visit her yesterday, though Ursa visited her.

At first, she hated when the middle age women showed up. She was told by The Other One that Ursa couldn't be trusted, that she's weak and hates her because she thought of her as a monster. However, Ursa while not showing up as much as the others, was the only one that letter talk back. Ursa listened to her more than the other two. If she wanted to be left alone, Ursa would always say that they'd talk later.

While she still didn't talk very much, but she liked Ursa much to the hatred of the others. Also, unlike the others, Ursa only said comforting things, but most of the time Ursa liked to ask questions. It was hard for her to answer some of Ursa's questions. Ursa would ask her to remember the world outside the walls that she lives.

She never could remember anything except a white circle in blue space. The white circle would go to sleep and thus its shine lessened. She could see the dark circles on the circle, she couldn't help but think that it must be tiring to shine all the time. She told Ursa that the circle was tired, because of the dark circles it carried at the twinkle hours.

She also thought that it might be sad because it cried. When Ursa asked what she meant she told her that the floating lights were the tears that it shed when everyone else was asleep. But it knew when she was watching, so it never cried when she was awake. That's why she went to sleep for an hour a night, she wanted to give it time to shed its tears.

She was able to relate with the circle because she doesn't let anyone see her tears when she cries. She was surrounded by things that were small and insignificant to her, while she was a big shape that everything else revolved around. They moved on while she stayed in the same spot. While she liked to be at the top, she did find it lonely sometimes.

Much like it was now, the Time Spawns, while annoying and invaded her space too much, were at least punctual. Although she didn't have the concept of time, she knew they should have shown themselves by now. That's when she heard the footsteps coming down the hall and there sounded to be more than usual.

Usually, two or three come to see her a day, sometimes four on the days that she was given a bath, but that was yesterday.

She nervously shifted making sure her back was pressed against the wall so she couldn't be attacked from behind. She moved her gaze to the opposite wall while keeping one eye on the wall where they emerged from. It didn't matter how many showed up, it would just give her info on what they want with her.

Though when she saw someone emerge from the wall, she was shocked to see someone new. They wore a dress that was the color of the sky. Her clothes had clouds attached them, she glided across the floor as if walking on clouds. She held grace and flexibility in her walking. Her mocha skin a sharp contrast when compared to the other Time Spawners. Her face while gorgeous looked tired but still had a slight warmth that spread from her small smile.

Though it was her eyes that caught her attention. Her eyes were blue, but with the darkness, it looked almost black. They reminded her of the twinkle hours, they were a void that shined with unknown light shining from them. They captured her full attention, they looked like the blue sky and a void all at the same time. When they meet her eyes, they flashed like the lights in her dreams.

She didn't know why but she wanted to move. She wanted to do something other than sit there and stare at this Time Spawner. Though she couldn't help but think that she wasn't a Time Spawner, no she seemed different. This piqued her interest. She moved her head to look completely at her. She stared her up and down, while the Sky Lady did the same thing to her.

She turned around and spoke in a soft voice, "I'll look after her from here. You can leave if you want."

"Are you sure?" It was one of her regular Time Spawners

"Yes, I'm a bending master. I can look after myself." She again spoke softly, but it was a firm as steel whether from pride or annoyance it was hard to say. It was an odd mixture she spoke with such strength but was still able to sound soft and approachable.

"Then Hui and me well be going now," spoke the Time Spawn to the right, both of them bow.

Once the Time Spawns were both gone the one wearing blue focused their gaze upon her. They scanned her body as if pulling apart her very body just to take a closer look, all while keeping a current distance. They gazed at her with such intensity that it felt as if they were stripping her bare, and leaving her naked while they continue to stare. It seemed as though she was seeing her very soul with that frosty gaze that they laid upon her.

As she stared at the wall, she couldn't help but feel uneasy by her staring. It felt like the blue one knew what she was doing by pretending not to look at her.

"You can stop acting like your not paying attention, I know you're just pretending not to look at me." She spoke firmly.

That was because she did know. She could no longer pretend.

Katara watched as Azula seemed to shrink in on herself when she knew Azula was watching. It was a sight to see, while the rest of the doctors and nurse thought Azula was disconnected from everything around her, Katara could see how she slowly built the walls around herself when she along with Hui and Yan showed her in.

Katara watched Azula strengthen her wall when she stayed behind with Azula. It what she expected of the warrior princess from the long ago. What she didn't expect was the flinch that followed her statement of knowing what she was doing. She watched as she shifted further away, her back stayed straight, and she kept one eye on Katara the whole time she moved to the nearest corner.

She could tell Azula was nervous or at least cautious of her. She noticed Azula's little to no movement of her arms, from what Doctor Li had informed her that after the second year of her imprisonment her straight jacket had been removed as they felt it wasn't necessary. It seemed that he was right as her arms were wrapped around her just like if she was in her straight jacket.

Katara felt somewhat conflicted, while it was nice to see the one that caused her so much pain to be like this. She couldn't help the small amount of pity and sadness that seemed to stem from her heart. She was on guard against everything that came into the same room. She had to guess that years of basically total isolation and never being visited by family and friends, if she had any Katara didn't know, would cause anyone with her past to develop a paranoia against everything except for her tiny cell.

Katara decided that continuously staring at Azula wasn't going to help her. She put on a smile and slowly approached her while making sure that her water skins were uncapped. As she approached, she watched Azula press herself harder against the corner. She raised her arms in surrendering motion before walking slower than she had before.

"Don't worry Azula. I'm here to help, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a better readout on your condition that all." She spoke while having a small smile in place to show her that she meant no harm.

Instead of anger, which she expected to be her response to anyone thinking she needed help or even fear, she was meet with a face full of confusion. That stopped Katara in her tracks as she watched her stare at her with wide amber eyes.

"Azula? Azula...Azula?" Katara watched as Azula furrowed her brows, her voice was raspy, but the tone of confusion was most evident. "Who is Azula? I like the name...but that's not my name. It can't be my name, that's a nice sounding name, much to nice to be my name."

This comment had Katara stepping back in shock. She stared at Azula who honestly believed that it wasn't her name. She swallowed before asking, "Then what's your name?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe it Ugly, Slut, Coward, Failure, Bit-"

"Okay, enough!" yelled Katara, "Why would you say that about yourself?

"That's what the others call me. Well, Ursa calls me darling, but I'm a monster, so I can't have a nice name like that."

"You're a person just like me," Katara argued back.

"Then why am I here locked up? If I'm a 'person' just like you then why don't I know anything other than this place? You're just a Time Spawner trying to lull me into a state of false comfort and safety. I'm not stupid, I'm smart and safe. I may not know much outside of this room, but I know that no one cares about me.

"So don't act like you do, its disgusting. I know that sooner or later you leave me just like The Other One told me in the stories. Her friends betrayed her and left her alone. So I won't make the same mistakes as her. It's better to stay alone that way, no one will cause the hurt of betrayal if there's no one there to commit the act of such things," she continued to talk, but Katara could see that Azula was more talking to herself than her.

Katara took a step forward thinking that Azula was too preoccupied to notice, it proved to be a mistake. She saw Azula's eyes lock on her feet and if a taut string was cut she watched Azula snap.

"STAY BACK!" Azula shrieked, the room flared as blue flames answered her call formed a circle of blue around her. Katara just barely to jump back before her feet caught fire, though the edges of her dress singed making the white and blue border to become a smouldering black.

The once blinding light diminished into a dim blue as Katara stared at Azula. Azula had tears rolling down her face as she cried into her knees. Katara thought of using her water to extinguish a small section of the ring to check on Azula's health. However, after some thought, she decided another approach was necessary.

She sat down and waited for Azula to calm down enough to talk with her again. In this time Katara decided on what her visual diagnosis could be treated with. Something was causing her to be unable to keep nutrients, she was going to start to cook Azula meals from now on. She was obviously sick, so she had to keep Azula warm with something.

She obviously needed sun and fresh air but most of all she needed a bath. The bath had to be done with some medicinal herb that could help her keep her food down. Her cell smelled of pungent vomit and some other repulsive smell. She could tell that, while the nurses kept Azula clean, that was all they did. It looks like the nurses had just replaced the waste buckets without actually cleaning the room.

Katara watched Azula's curled up position and saw that the war had affected Azula just as much as she had been, if not more than herself. She could see that the years of being so close to Ozai had caused so much mental baggage that it wasn't all that surprising that her mind had snapped. It was like Azula had the emotional stability of a six-year-old, which was a huge difference from when she was in the war.

She felt that Azula was like she was in the war because it was the only way of protecting herself from all the horror's that the war had shown the young princess. That protection was tied with her title and the ties she had with her former friends but, it was all held up with the weak supports and once those supports fell her whole image began to crumble underneath all that pressure. The perfection that she had to follow due to her father's order, the weight of a country on her shoulders and knowing that most people wanted her dead most likely had been too much for her to bear.

As she watched Azula's attempt at getting her emotions under control, Katara made a vow to help Azula emerge from this strong than ever, no matter how long it took. Whether it be weeks, months, years, or even decades she would help Azula put the pieces together that once had been her life.

It had taken about two hours before Azula was once again calm enough to approach. It had taken a lot of talking from Katara to allow Azula to acknowledge Katara again. Katara went about the conversation slowly and calmly, before she brought up examining her again.

"Azula, could I come close so that I may see what is making you ill?" Katara asked cautiously.

"Don't call me that," She responded with a glare.

"Than what do you want me to call you?" asked Katara as she scooted closer to the burn marks, that were the only evidence of her flare.

"I don't care as long as its not that, I don't deserve it," she stated quietly.

"Hmmm...what about Azala?" asked Katara.

"No."

"Why not it's close enough to Azula you said you like the name, plus when you earn it back it won't be so hard to go back to Azula."

"No."

"Okay okay if not that then let me think some more," Katara said quickly, noticing the change in temperature in the room. "What about Azu?"

"Ugh, will you be quiet if I agree? I'm tired."

"Yes, I'll be quiet if you agree."

"...Fine. You can call me that."

"That's great now can I see what's making you so sick?"

"I thought you said you'd be quiet," Azu deadpanned.

"I promise it won't be loud just allow me to do a scan real quick," Katara said scooting over the burn line.

"...You'd better make it fast. I'm tired," Azu said while shifting her sore muscles against the wall and closing one eye while the other kept watching Katara.

"Of course, Azu I'll just be a moment. Then I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the day until dinner."

Katara moved closer to Azu before reach for the water on her back with her senses. Her hand made a scooping a dipping motion and the water travelled out of her waterskin and onto her hands. The water engulfed her hands and began to glow softly when it met them. Azu's eyes widened and Katara noticed the quickening of her breath.

"Azu, hey look at me. Azu, it's going to be fine. The water is just going to help me look at you on an internal, spiritual, and appearance plane. If you're feeling any pain or stiffness this should do the trick, while I'm looking the cause," Katara explained.

She moved closer to Azu and placed her hands on Azu's left hand. She felt Azu tense at the touch and Katara moved her hands up slowly along her arm. While Katara scanned Azu began to relax into her touch halfway through the examination, Katara noticed that Azu had fallen asleep. It was at this time that Katara had been examining her back. She let out a soundless chuckle before she continued her examination.

When the exam was done Katara moved silently out of the cell. Once outside she slumped against the wall. Her reading didn't reveal good news, and she was understanding why Yue gave her that spirit water. The amount of healing she was going to have to due was extensive and there was a strange dark presence built up within her body mostly focused around her brain and around her head.

She was going to have to research it. She would send a letter and ask if Pakku knew anything that could cause that. It wouldn't hurt to ask Iroh about it as well. She pushed off the wall to head to the temporary house to send a few letters, and see about finding any books about the black haze from Azu's body. She also needed to prepare some herbs, and food for her second visit. Maybe if there was enough time she could take some time to catch up on some sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author notes: Another chapter done. First, I'd like to apologize to those that have been anxiously waiting for this chapter. It has been busy in my life and I've only been able to write til now. It's midnight now so this chapter will be short. I think... Anyways I'm putting in some references to the legend of Korra let's see if you can catch them. Anyways it's late so if you notice grammar errors please PM me or write them in the comments. As I read every single one. Hope you like it. WATCH OUT FOR THE LEMON.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Healing Begins**

 **(Azu POV)**

I was sleeping restfully for one of the first times this week. If asked I would deny it relentlessly. I didn't know if it was due to the emotions that I locked within myself finally being released, or the fact that the whole ordeal was just too exhausting. Whatever the case, it caused me to have a dreamless sleep. So, I wasn't pleased that someone decided to wake me up.

There was a loud knocking which I found strange, the Time Spawners would just come and go as they pleased. I stared at the door expecting them to walk in even after they finished knocking. The knocking paused a moment before it began with a little more volume.

I didn't know what to do at this point. I thought of yelling at them to go away, but only the blue and tan one knew that I was pretending and I'd like to keep it that way. However, the person at the door was determined to keep knocking until I gave some type of response they wanted. I debated over my dilemma when a soft and caring voice filtered through the door calling out to me.

"Azu? Azu are you sleeping?" the voice sounded a lot like the Time Spawner that I met yesterday, or was that two days ago?

I was before you kept knocking and woke me up, I thought angrily.

"Azu? Look if you're mad at me that's fine, but I'm trying to give you your privacy. I have a homemade dinner for you. I found out the nurses here didn't feed you. Honestly, what kind of nurse doesn't feed their patient. I could water smack them in the mouth right now." The once pleading voice swiftly changed to one of anger at the action aforementioned.

I was surprised in continuous silence at the girl's anger towards the other Time Spawners. I thought this girl worked for them. I thought she was on their side. I'm surprised that she isn't. Before, I knew what was happening my mouth opened and lightly called out to the girl.

"Come in," my voice rasped out in a gruff tone from no real use within the last six months. Disregarding the last time, we 'spoke' of course.

"Oh okay, I'm coming in now." She opened the door revealing herself for me to see. She now wore a red skirt with rust grey pants underneath with a small tunic hugging her upper body. Her hair once pulled up was now hanging loose with only a small top knot.

She carried a tray of food, and I felt stomach cry out in joy at the thought of something to eat.

However, I was not interested in the food at the moment. No, I was staring intently at her. I wasn't sure what bothered me that she was no longer wearing blue clothes or if I liked the new look that she was adorning.

She must have caught me staring because she smiled as a small blush dusted her cheeks, "I thought that familiar colours would help you relax around me, more than something like another nation's colours," she explained.

I nodded my head at the logic in the argument. However, I couldn't help frowning at the colours for some odd reason.

"I like blue. It suits you. Reminds me of a blue openness that I saw in my dreams," I spoke absentmindedly.

"Really? Then how about tomorrow I wear my normal blue dress? I can bring an extra dress for you to change into as well. Would you like that?" she paused unwrapping a steaming bowl to ask.

I didn't really know how to respond it was as if she truly cared. _But that can't be, I'm a monster I don't deserve care or companionship. No, I deserve to rot in this place, that's what happens to monsters. They get put down if they're spared then they are chained and put-._

"AZU, snap out of it!"

I was interrupted by the blue one yelling my name. She looked at me with stern eyes. _I couldn't believe her. How dare she interrupt me. Me?! Doesn't she know I'm the monster everyone fears? I could kill her before she even blinks and yet she thinks she can order me around? Let's she was she does when I-_

I froze when I felt tender hands touch my cheeks. I watched her with confusion most likely evident on my face. I look into her eyes that are looking into mine. The blues within her eyes were unending. I could see endless amounts of emotions. It was like her eyes pulsed with energy. I was drawn to them even if they weren't drawn to mine.

No, hers were drawn to my lips. Her hands, which were still holding my cheeks, began to softly rub my jaw muscles. She leaned in her breath was hot on my neck, my lips quivered in anticipation as to what she'd do next. I closed my eyes acting on instinct and began to feel a cool wetness flow over my lips.

"There! Now your lip isn't longer bleeding."

My eyes shot open to see her hands glowing before she shook them off and leaned back. She went back to preparing her home cooked meal still talking to me even if I was only half listening.

"You need to be more careful you could have caused a scar. Anyways I healed you up nicely. I'll come tomorrow with two dresses you can choose whether you want to wear it or not then. However, Azu," She looked at me with honest and sincere eyes that shone with seriousness.

"I want to help. That means whenever you're upset talk with me. Do you understand? I'm going to be honest with you Azu. I don't know if you know this, but if you can cooperate with me. Then I can get you out of here. I can get you to see both of the blue openness that are out there. I didn't know if I could help you. Considering our history, the chances are low, but I know you better than almost anyone. Every time we fought, I learned something new about you, you were like a puzzle that kept getting bigger with each piece added.

"I'll tell you this now. Seeing the person that intrigued me the most during the war end up like this is heartbreaking. That's why am here, I'm-We are going to repair you from the bottom up. I'll be able to learn more about now due to your... current situation. So Azu, will you take my hand and head towards a better tomorrow are you going to stay in this pit until the second you die?"

She reached her hand out to me, silently yearning for me to grasp it. I hesitated a moment before grasping it as hard as I can. I want to see the openness. Just once more, if she can make that happen so be it. I can amuse myself with her until she lets me see the openness.

She gave me a smile to me before opening the lip of the container. Allowing steam flavored air that made me focus only on the small bowl before. In the bowl was a meagre meal barely able to feed a small child, but to me, it looked like a feast. The meals from the other Time Spawners food was often cold and bland by the time it got to her.

However, this meal was filled with warm steamy broth with green noodles, (A.N. seaweed noodles, but Azula doesn't know that) and a small fillet of white cooked fish. In the broth were a type of grain and various vegetables such as carrots, celery, leeks, potatoes, and scallions. A sharp pepper like smell with the hints of lemon could be smell from the small bowl making its way to me.

"Would you like me to help you or do you want to eat on your own?"

"Give it to me," while I tried to make it sound as rude as possible, it came out more like begging.

She simply smiled before grabbing one of my hands and brought it towards the bowl. I wrapped my fingers around the bowl, and we held the bowl together before my other hand wrapped around the other side. It was so warm I could feel the heat coming from the bowl. Actual heat, not some lukewarm thing that left her more chilled than warm.

However, that warmth wouldn't last for long. For when I moved my hand away from hers, the bowl shook from my exhaustion which caused the bowl to fall from my grasp. My first real meal, since I could remember, was now going to be food for the elephant rats. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I watched it fall. I knew it was silly to cry over a meal, but I couldn't help it. Now I was never going to taste it, and I'll never be given food from her again. It happened once before about a week and a half.

It was a week ago when a nurse brought me a dumpling and I dropped it. That accident caused me to only get a small sliver of stale bread to eat every other day. It was about this time that I noticed no splashing sound. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw all but the bowl floating in the air.

The girl bent and picked up the bowl and allowed the contents of the bowl to once again be placed inside. She moved to sit next to me holding the spoon out to me. I grasped the spoon in a white-knuckle grip to keep from dropping it. I moved the spoon awkwardly as I sipped at the glorious broth brought to me.

I began to sob tears of pure joy. It was the single most delicious thing since I existed. It was warm, something that I forgot about. I haven't had a warm meal for what felt like years. The other Time Spawners stopped giving warm food after the first week, only giving a flatbread that I could tell was laced with something. It was one of the reasons I ate only when I had to and threw up the rest. It sickened me.

But she was different, this Time Spawner, it seemed she actually cared? Why it mattered so much confused me, but I could think about that later. Right now, my only concern was the food before me, I had to eat it before it was taken from me. It was mine and no one was going to take it. Not even her.

"Hey, hey slow down there's plenty where that came from. Eat more slowly. This is just yours no one is going to eat but, be careful your stomach might not know how to react to what you're putting in it."

"Mhhmm," my only reply.

"Of course, I know it's good, but it'll go to waste if you eat so fast you throw up right?"

"Mmm."

"Don't think I won't take away the bowl if you start eating too fast. Slow down or don't eat those are your choices." As one can imagine, I choose to eat slower, slightly. After ten minutes of me eating my fill, I, unfortunately, ran out of the soup. It was disheartening, to say the least, she must have noticed.

"I'll make more for you tomorrow... I have a few things planned tomorrow, but for now, get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow with some breakfast. Also, you can have this," she handed me a fur skin that was white with black dots. The fur was thick, it was so soft, "It probably gets cold all the way down here. I figured you might like it. Anyways, I'll be going now. I'll be here around midday that should give you plenty of time to catch up on sleep. Have a goodnight Azu."

She walked out but not before flashing me a smile before the door shut softly and quiet shuffling signaled her leave. I held the soft fur to my face and breathed in deeply. It smelt of ocean salt and a natural smell that I couldn't quite place.

 _I wonder if she has a name? If she doesn't, I want make it up. I come up with good ones._ Though it reminded me a lot of the person that gave this comfy blanket. _It smells like her. It smells good not as good as food but, I think it's my new favorite._ I wrapped it around myself as best as I could and buried my face in its soft embrace. I was asleep before I knew it.

 **(Katara POV)**

I had made it halfway up the stairs before I stopped to try and keep the tears at bay. I knew Azula was bad it just never accorded to me how bad. She could barely feed herself and when she did eat, it was like she hadn't eaten in days. I didn't realize just how emotionally taxing this endeavor would be. However, I made a promise, and I intended to keep it.

After I composed myself, I continued on my way up the cracked stone stairs. Within the cracks, bioluminescent moss grew to provide the light needed without the need for fire. This place had two levels the more dangerous patients, like Azula, were kept within the lower sections, away from the others.

They were kept from the sun to keep their firebending to a minimum. Obviously, they underestimated Azula's prowess if she was able to produce fire like she did earlier today. Though from what she remembered Azula was a genius, it made sense that she'd be different from the others.

I had a plan to help Azula, but she needed to want to get better. Until then I could only help as much as she'd allow. For now, I had to tell Ty Lee the state of her former friend. She'd be devasted what had come of her but relieved that most of Azula's illnesses were small. They could all be healed with some warm food, rest, and healing sessions to help put energy within her body.

Tomorrow was a new day. I just hoped Azula was ready for such large changes.

 **How'd you all like it? Did you all catch the references? Hope you like the scene of Azula's interest in Katara beginning to take shape. Anyways I'm tired it three AM and I work at 9. Night. Don't forget to PM or comment on grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading this chapter of Her Voice Whispers Back.**

 **Peace (^_^)7.**


End file.
